Dance With Me
by flyersfan3588
Summary: A fluffy one shot with BB dancing.


**Just a one shot I came up with for the new BE challenge. Just a bit of fluff! I hope you enjoy it! It may be a little ooc, but we really don't know what Bones would do, do we?! That's just part of her charm! lol!**

BBB

The music was loud, the atmosphere was poor, and the service was horrible, but it seemed that none of that detracted from the popularity of this, the newest club in downtown DC. The place was packed, even for a Friday night.

Brennan sat at the table, an untouched drink sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe she had let them talk her into coming here. Why anyone on earth would think that this was relaxing was beyond her! She could be at home, listening to soothing music, doing a puzzle, working on her novel...but here she was, sitting in this poor excuse for a club, wishing she were anywhere else.

Booth looked across the table at his partner. Her auburn hair was down, flowing over her shoulders, the deep blue color of the tank top she was wearing brought out the color of her eyes, all that was missing was her beautiful smile. She definitely wasn't having fun.

He stood and held out his hand. "Dance with me, Bones."

Brennan shook her head. "I haven't consumed near enough alcohol to make me want to tackle dancing in that crowd." She gestured toward the dance floor, where scores of couples were currently moving in a way that could only loosely be called 'dancing'. "Besides, I'm no good, I tend to lead. You know that."

"Aw, come on, Bones! Don't make me beg!" He flashed her a charm smile. "It'll be fun!"

She couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. "Booth..."

"Come on!" He took her hand and pulled her up out of her chair. "Please?" She laughed and allowed him to drag her out onto the dance floor. "What did you come here for, if not to have fun?!"

"I came here because you, Angela, and Hodgins abducted me against my will!" As she spoke, she caught sight of the couple in the middle of the dance floor, lost in each other and completely oblivious to everyone around them.

Booth just laughed and pulled her into his arms. He'd been wanting to dance with her since their case in Aurora, and the squints had given him the perfect opportunity, enlisting his help in getting her out of the lab so she could, in Angela's words, 'live a little'. She had come along reluctantly, but now that she was here, he was going to make sure she had a good time. And if that involved him dancing with her, well, that was a bonus.

Jack and Angela were so wrapped up in each other that it was almost an hour later when they finally noticed Booth and Brennan. They had migrated to the middle of the dance floor, and some patrons had stopped to watch as Booth swung his partner around the floor.

Angela watched in amazement as Brennan laughed up at him, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. She tapped Hodgins on the shoulder. "What did I tell you?"

"What?" He turned to look.

"I knew if I could get them out here, nature would take its course!"

Hodgins shook his head. "They're just dancing, babe."

"Just you wait!" Angela's face had lit up, and her eyes glowed with mischief. "By the end of the night, they'll be together!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Hey, don't attack me, I believe you!"

Glancing again at the couple, he had to agree that he'd never seen Brennan look so happy. She'd come a long way from the cold, calculating, serious forensic anthropologist he had first met 3 1/2 years ago, and he knew that it had a lot to do with Booth. And the beautiful woman he held in his arms, of course. He leaned down and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

Angela smiled up into his beautiful blue eyes. "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you."

BBB

"Booth, seriously, I need to sit down!" Brennan started to pull him off the dance floor.

"Okay, but just for a minute." Booth followed her back to the table, but didn't let go of her hand.

She collapsed into her chair, and he sat down beside her. She noticed him looking at her, an expression she couldn't identify in his deep brown eyes. "What?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing, Bones."

She cocked her head at him, and he just shrugged. "It's just...you look beautiful." Her eyes widened at his words, and he wondered what in the world he had been thinking, blurting that out like that.

Brennan just stared at him. "I...you think..." She lowered her gaze and a slight blush colored her cheeks.

_'Way to go, Booth! Now you've embarrassed her.'_ Booth reached over, lifting her chin with his finger, and looked into her eyes. "You've always been beautiful, Temperance. But tonight...tonight you look breathtaking."

His words, combined with the look in his eyes, caused shivers to run down her spine. She felt as if she was caught in some spell, and she couldn't seem to move.

Booth stared into her eyes, lost in those pools of brilliant blue. His hand moved to caress her cheek, and she took a deep breath, trying to control the emotions raging in her body at his touch.

They were barely aware of anything around them, until the melody of the music caught his attention. "Dance with me?", he whispered huskily, and all she could do was nod.

He got up and led her slowly to the dance floor, where he pulled her into his arms. She lay her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and swaying to the slow beat of the music.

Booth just held her, his heart pounding in his chest. Finally he pulled back and looked down at her. Knowing this was it, it was now or never, he leaned down, and met her lips in a sweet, slow, but soul shattering kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back, and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "What about that line, Agent Booth?"

He smiled back. "What line, Bones?" And with that, he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

BBB

**Okay, I hope that wasn't too over the top for you! Maybe a little ooc, but...you know, sometimes you gotta live a little! lol!**


End file.
